She's the one
by mini-cactus
Summary: Lily and James as the dark lord comes to power, can young love grow in such darkness? not just your average boy meets girlLJ story post DH Lily and James final year
1. She's the one

'_**If there's somebody calling me on **_

_**She's the one '**_

Robbie Williams -she's the one

Lily Evans sat alone in the dark and deserted common room; all of her fellow Griffendors had long gone to bed and she was left alone to sulk in front of the glowing fire. The flames had receded and all that remained were the glowing, orange coals that cast a dull light over the room as she hugged her knees close and occasionally wiped away a rebellious tear that dared to break through her steely resolve. He had been her first insight into the magical world that she so dearly loved, it was he that first told her about Hogwarts and all of the enchanting things that fate had led her to. Severus had introduced her to this dream and now he was introducing her to a nightmare. It was in her nature to see the good in people, even the good in arrogant James Potter, but she was naïve. She had refused to see the side of Severus that everyone around her had seen for so long; the mud-blood hating, dark arts loving boy who aspired to join the man who was to become the darkest wizard of all time. They had chosen their separate paths and parted ways but just because they had chosen their fates did not make it any less painful.

James' mocha brown eyes fluttered open for the hundredth time that night. No matter how hard he tried, sleep would not come. It was like some thing was niggling at his soul, keeping him from rest. The dormitory that surrounded him was concealed by darkness that only Lupin's snores could penetrate. Frustrated by his inability to sleep, James threw of his covers and padded down to the common room, wearing the track pants he had been too lazy to exchange for pajamas earlier that evening. As he rounded the corner of the spiral stairs the out line of Lily Evens became visible, the orange light of the fire shone through her curly, auburn hair like autumn leaves falling gently to the ground. He could not see her face from the foot of the stairs, only the line of her body starkly contrasted by the angular frame of the fire place. He was transfixed by her and longed to be close to her. Even the sharp scorn of her bright green eyes which he regularly received made his pulse quicken. It was a cliché but he really had never met anyone like her, there was something about her eyes; they held both fire and compassion, fierceness and gentleness. She intrigued him and he irritated her beyond belief - but at least that meant her had her attention. He wasn't sure how long he stood their watching her before he realized she had tears slowly slipping down her face, each tear caressing each curve of her face, catching the light of the glowing coals as it fell to the grown. He longed to wipe those tears away and for his hand to be caressing her face; it shocked him that something so sad could be so beautiful. Almost silently he moved towards her, his walk free from the confident swagger that carried his persona. Lily was consumed in her thoughts about betrayal that it was not until James had actually touched his strong hand to the skin on her shoulder that she realized she wasn't alone. She jumped at his touch, knocking the pile of books that had been stacked next to her into the smoldering coals.

Flashing her eyes at him, she stood.  
"Is it at all possible to get away from you, ever?" she snapped, turning her back to him. James lowered his eyes, and for the first time Lily had ever seen, did not say a word. He stooped and pick up the topmost book form the pile, the edges of the pages were glowing red, smoldering like the fire. Picking up her wand that lay on the floor, he extinguished the fire and mended the book, making the pages flick through one by one. It was only then that he realized he was holding her diary; the very out pouring of the heart that he so longed to be his.  
Seeing his eyes scanning through the pages Lily grabbed the book saying "God, you really think you own everything don't you!"   
His firm seekers grip refused to let go as she drew closer to him, pulling at the diary.  
"James, give it back."  
She grasped the book in both hand brushing her hands over his in her hast.

Ignoring the bolt of electricity that shot though her at his touch, she snatched is back and hugged it close. A mixture of anger and pain hid behind her emotive green eyes. James looked down at his feet and a strange, thick yet comfortable silence formed between them. When James finally lifted his eyes, Lily's face was once again conserved by a curtain of her hair.

Steadying himself, he cleared his throat hoping to dislodge the lump in his throat.

"Lily, are you okay? What's wrong?"  
There was a softness to his voice that she had never heard before. It was the first time that she could remember him addressing her by her name instead of heckling Evens at her. His manner took her off guard but her rebuttal showed no weakness.

"Why James, it's not like someone who has the emotional capacity of a thimble could ever understand."  
She had shot an arrow at this newly unguarded James and fully expected him to shoot back at her, following the pattern of all their interactions from the moment her emerald eyes challenged his dark ones.

In reply he simply moved his eyes over her pale face as if searching for anything beneath the surface, looking for a weakness in her iron cast defenses. Lily was shaken by the unprecedented response and looked back into his eyes, searching for a reason.

Taking a guess at the cause of her tears, James murmured, "I'll murder that slimy git for making you cry."   
Slimy git was the usual reference used by the four Marauders for Severus Snape .

Instantly Lily snapped.  
"Don't call him that," she said as tears welled in her eyes she looked up to the roof as if looking to the heavens to hold back the tears.

"What and just ignore him calling you - calling you that?"

The thin layer of control that had been holding the welling wave of tears snapped and tears flowed freely down her face. Suddenly, anger at the whole situation filled her and the torrid sea of emotion that had been storming within her transformed to an anger of hot molten lava. Her hair shone like the hot lava that filled her and she spun launching her self at James.

"You - don't - know -the- first thing - about -anything!" she sobbed, hitting his chest with her tightly clamped fists. James' strong arms grabbed her hands, holding her still until she stopped struggling against him and felt her shaking with tears against his broad chest, his quiddich toned arms holding her close and her tears falling on his bare chest. 

The helpless Lily Evens that was buried in his chest was not the girl that James knew. Lily was fierce and firey. She had eyes that could cut through him but beneath it all she was guarded. He had never realized it until now but she was one of the scaredest people he knew. She hid behind her book and her quick comebacks to stop people from seeing the softer side of her. Not that she was uncaring; James had never known anyone to be so concerned about the people around her. No, it was more that she didn't want to be categorized as if she took pride in being a walking contradiction - beautiful yet smart, popular yet caring, girly yet strong. It was almost as if she wanted people to be confused about where she fit because she didn't want to fit into any mold at all.  
As he brushed his fingers over the ends of her wavy hair he realized that it was the incomparable complexity of Lily Evens that drew him too her. He sat there holding her for hours as the fire beside them slowly died to ashes. Lily merely let the tears flow, ignoring the nagging sensation as if she had found where she belonged in his arms or the desire she felt. Her teenage eyes noticed the ripple of his muscles when ever he moved despite her distress.

In spite of the complex emotions that surged underneath the surface of both of them, the connection that they held in those few isolated hours were the basic human need to be cared for. They were both freed from their expected actions and no longer had to project the images they had so carefully constructed to conseal the raw emotion that possessed more power than all the spells in Hogwarts. They were simply two people who ignored the nagging of their brains to fill the silence with ideal words that communicated so little. The language they spoke there in the darkness was of heartbeats, intakes of breath and sighs, holding the other close free from explanation and apology.

They were simple two people sitting in the dark; him holding her cause he needed to be held and her clinging to him because he was willing to see her as she was and just hold her. Nothing more, nothing less.

To anyone who may have crept through the portrait hole or peeked down the stairs, the intensity and simplicity of the event would not have been apparent, for the experience was one of the most profound things to live but the most confusing to watch.

Like Lily herself, the situation was a contradiction, for only two words can describe it: magic and love. 

It wasn't until light started creeping through the common room that reality seem to break the unknown spell that had been cast between them. Slowly Lily drew herself away from James and stood, her eyes staring straight back into his. Her eyes were transfixed by the connection that was so new yet so strong. She turned and picked up her books as James stood up. "Goodnight, James," she said softly as she descended up the stairs to her dormitory.  
James simply smiled and noted that her absence had brought a hollow in his chest and a yearning that flowed through his veins like the oxygen that kept him alive.

It was right then that he decided in the darkness that he would never rest until she was happy, that he would scourer the earth for her heart's desire and sacrifice himself for her life, her happiness, her laughter and her smile.

The head boy could never have known that the proclamation he made in his heart would be tested in a different kind of darkness.


	2. If every one cared

__**A/N**__** Hello,**

**Sorry I've taken so long to update and for my lack of A/N in the first chapter!!**

**I'm doing year 12 so my life is kind of controlled by the evil black hole , other wise known as homework.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW- reviews make me smile and believe me …..i need to smile as year 12 saps that happiness out of everything (facfic's are keeping me alive ). Anywho enough rambling and one the show ……**

**TASH – for fixing all be lil mistakes –THANK YOU**

**(my apologys for the even /evans thing in 1****st**** chap , lol one of my lil mistakes)**

"_**If every one loved and no body lied **_

_**We'd see the day where no body die"**_

Nickeback , If every one cared

**A week later**

James Potter stood in the change room just off the Quidditch pitch. He was grasping the snitch that he had caught during the game an hour before, his hand was wrapped around it tight with frustration.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS PADFOOT! He's one of them! No, you can't deny who he is, he's just as bad as the rest of the bloody lot of them!" he shouted at Sirius who was standing opposite him his eyes trained on the ground.

"We all know that he's getting more powerful, for God's sake, he's got a bloody nest of Death eaters biding their time inside bloody Hogwarts.Your brother, Sirius, he's one of them now. I don't understand, you bloody denounced the whole lot of them!"

"This isn't about saving my brother, James."  
There was a gravity and maturity in Sirius's voice that he had never heard before.  
"Its about saving the people he's going after, the sick barstard's going after Andomina and Ted to prove himself to that lot of bloody freaks!"

"Narcissa and Bellatrix and their little cousin are gonna go and kill their own sister!"  
There was a fury behind Sirius' eyes that James now understood. It was guilt. His own flesh and blood were throwing themselves into darkness and he couldn't and wouldn't stand by and let it happen. He didn't expect anyone to understand. How could they? Yet he felt responsible for every act of evil his flesh and blood committed and he needed to show that he was different! That his soul wasn't truly black.

"I have to go," he said matter of factly.

"I'll come with you," James said quietly as he pulled his jumper over his head and grabbed his broom.

"No, I'll do it my-" Sirius interjected as he too reached for his broom.  
James grabbed his wrists.  
"I'm coming with you," he said, his voice deep and unyielding. The two boys looked at each other recognizing that this was the future, that the darkness that was now just a niggle in the throat of the wizarding world would soon become an illness that would consume it.

Sirius nodded at James confirming their unspoken promise, they were brothers of the soul and their lives would be laid on the line for the other.

"Tonight, when the others are asleep, we'll go through the shack as animagi and apparate from there to 'mina's."   
James nodded back at him before they silently walked into the castle towards manhood leaving the last screricks of their boyish childhood.


	3. If continued

**Please read and review …. **

**Later that night**

James and Sirius were both dressed in back robes, their wands gripped in their hands. They had walked down into the common room and were moving towards the portrait. James was fiddling with a piece of parchment and muttering something. The two boys were too focused to notice the form of Lily Evans sitting in front of the fire watching them.

"Potter?!" She interjected breaking the tense silence.

James and Sirius span to face her. Her and James had not spoken since she had said goodnight to him the week before.

"Where are you going?" she questioned walking towards them.

"Ah, just thought we'd-" James started.

"Listen, Evens," Sirius interrupted, "There's something that's got to be done, give me a detention if you must just let me go okay?"  
Lily looked up at him. There was a shadow in his eyes that intrigued her. He looked back for a second then slipped out of the portrait hole. James give Lily a small nod and weak smile and followed him out, the portrait swinging closed behind him. The two rounded the corner and moved towards the passage that led to the grounds. The two froze as the heard foot steps and covered their tall frames with James' invisibility cloak. Lily rounded the corner as they disappeared beneath it.  
"James!" she called into the corridor, "I know you're here, under that bloody thing!"

Sighing James ripped off the cloak.  
"Lily, go back to the common room," he murmured over his shoulder. He moved after Sirius who had already moved along the corridor. She jogged up to the two boys who were briskly walking away.

"I want to come," she said, walking next to James. James' eyes widened.  
"No Lily, this isn't one of our stupid pranks or anything, it's serious. Please, just go back," he was pleading. He couldn't stand the thought of her following him into danger.

They had reached the passage and Sirius was opening the hidden door, looking at the two with an irritated look on his face.

"I know, I want to come!"

"NO! Lily, it's dangerous!"

"I can look after myself," she said indignantly.

"James, we have to go, before it's too late," Sirius' voice was dark and deep. It held the heaviness that had shocked James eariler that day and now shook Lily.

As he climbed into the passage, he looked Lily straight in the eyes.  
"Go," he said both commanding her and begging her.

"No!" she insisted, looking back into his eyes as she too climbed into the passage.

James sighed and looked after Sirius who had already moved forward into the passage.

"Stay behind me the whole time, don't ask questions and don't take off the cloak," he commanded and he slipped it over her and she disappeared from view. He took her silence to mean that she agreed and cast light from his wand as they ran to catch up with Sirius. The three of them came out into the dark grounds in front of the Whomping Williow, and Lily, with uncharacteristic obedience, stayed behind James. The two young men looked at each other. James turned to the invisible Lily behind him and whispered, "No questions, " before he and Sirius simultaneously transferred into a dog and stag.  
Lily's eyes widened but she kept her mouth shut and silently followed them towards the Whomping Willow. The black dog that Sirus had transformed into sprinted at the trunk, skillfully avoiding the flying branches of the tree. Suddenly, the tree stopped its wild movements and the stag in front of Lily moved forward. She followed, creeping down the hole that the tree covered. After five minutes of walking, she saw an end to the dark passage. She followed the two animals into the abandoned house and looked around trying to place herself.  
"The Shrieking Shack," James said as he transformed back into his human form seconds before Sirius.  
"Grab my hand," he said holding his hand out to Lily, who's disembodied hand reached out from under the cloak. James and Sirius looked at each other for a moment before disapperating, James holding Lily's hand tightly bringing her with them.

Lily was transported into a darkness that surrounded her, pressing against her and pushing against her ribs. The only thing that she could feel was the tight hold that James had on her hand, his fingers some how slipping between hers and grasping her hand tight.

Suddenly, Lily felt her feet touch down on something solid and the dark allyway came into focus. James followed Sirius who had walked down towards the main street until he reached a tall hedge. Turning, he walked straight through like Lily had done earlier that year to board the Hogwarts Express. Lily did not realize until James's hand was pulling her through the hedge that he still hadn't loosened his grip on her. Stepping through after him, she collided with James' back. Straightening herself, she rested only millimetres from him. James shook himself; he couldn't think about being close to her now, he knew he should never have let her come but she was as head strong as he was.

"You stay behind me at all times," he instructed through gritted teeth over his shoulder. They were in the front yard of a small house with a traditional garden surrounded on all sides by the hedge that they had just entered through. Raising her eyes along the hedge, Lily realised that it had to be three meters high. Sirius was already waving his wand frantically, casting spells that Lily had never heard before.

"That won't hold them off long," he murmured to James who had moved to stand next to him.

"Identify yourselves," a voice called from the door of house.

"Ted, if we were death eaters, we would have killed you already," Sirius said dryly, his black sense of irony rearing its ugly head.

Lily stood still transfixed. Death eaters?

"James," she said soflty. Ted moved his wand to where her disembodied voice came from.

"Lily, go stand on the porch behind Ted," he instructed, the boyish, playful tone that she had grown used to in his voice had disappeared and now the heaviness of responsibility, and could it be fear? were thick in his voice. Uncharacteristally, Lily followed the instructions and moved across the yard to the porch, as Black and Potter moved back too, standing in front of the steps. Seconds later a young which with curly, black hair came out of the door of the house and stood next to Ted. Lily assumed she had to be his wife. She too, drew her wand like the three men and said "You shouldn't have come, Sirius."

Without turning, Sirius responded.  
"Like hell, Mina, I wont let them do this."

"They've made their choices Sirius, just like we did. You can't change them," she said back.

"Yeah, well, I sure as hell ain't gonna lie there nice and warm in my bed knowing that their sneaking out at night to commit murder."

The young witch seemed to have no come back and silence fell over them, their ears all straining to hear any one approaching. It would have only been minutes that passed but to them all it seemed like hours, like eternity was stretching out in front of them yet slowly leading to their impending doom.

Frustrated, Lily removed the cloak and opened her mouth to speak. Before she could, James voice stopped her. He was looking over his shoulder and somehow had known where she had been standing even though she was invisible. Years later he would explain that he could feel her presence, like they were connected by Magic greater than any death eater knew.  
"Put it back on Lily. Please." his voice had adopted the commanding yet pleading quality that it had held earlier. Frustrated yet somehow bound to listen to him, she threw it over her head again. Lily Evens never did was she was told to, by anyone (except for teachers ) let alone James Potter.

Suddenly the darkness seemed to thicken and the hairs on the back of their necks all stood up. Every muscle in their bodies tensed and five cloaked figures came into view across the yard. Silver masks covered their faces, distorting them so they looked inhuman.

Sirius laughed a humorless laugh, hate pouring from every tone.  
"Why are you hiding Bellatrix, dear cousin? At least have the guts to show your face."  
They had now formed a shape like the head of an arrow, sinisterly pointing toward where the five stood. The cloaked figure at the point of the arrow slowly lifted the hand that didn't hold her wand and closed it as if pulling an invisible string. As she did this, the mask that covered her face disappeared into smoke. The harsh face of Bellatrix Black became visible under the shadow of her hood. After her mask had disappeared, the two figures behind her copied her movements, revealing their faces.

Sirius spoke in the same dark tone.  
"Regulus, my my, mummy would be proud." he said to his younger brother that stood directly opposite him, on Bellatrix's right. Mina murmured "Narcissa," narrowing her eyes at the blonde woman on the left of Bellatrix. Then, as if following their choreographed movements, the last two death eaters again repeated their movements. James heard Lily suck in the cold night air, gasping "Severus?" in a barely audible voice. Any doubts that he had been the reason for her tears the week before were swept away and James knew that Snape had hurt the woman he loved. It was odd, that at a moment where he was faced with murderers and fighting for his life, he did not notice that he had for the first time admitted to himself that he was indeed in love with Lily Evans.

"Ready to die with your mudblood husband, Mina?" her sister Bellatrix asked as the laughter of her other sister, Narcissa, echoed through the empty garden.

Silently, Mina disarmed her blonde sister and thus signaled the beginning of the fighting. Green colored streams of light shot from all of the Death eaters as a montage of indigo, blue and red spells were thrown back at them. Crouching behind the rails of the porch and still covered by the invisibility cloak, Lily watched as James attempted to duel both Severus Snape and the other death eater that she now recognized as lestrange. Ducking and spinning, James avoided the spells flying at him and shot back with equal fire; had Lily not feared for his life, she would have been entranced by the power and sophistication that James possessed under pressure, it was almost beautiful watching him fly in and out of the streams of color, his body following the command of its master with the slightest notice. Sirius was intensly firing spells at Bellatrix who was also just as hungry for his demise as he was for hers. Both held their wands in an iron grip; the blue and green streams of magic meeting the middle of the sky and pulling and pushing at each other like teams playing tug-of-war. The small backyard was filled with the coloured streams of spells being shot through the air and the yells of the spells that brave soldiers fighting for supremacy blasted at each other. Lily watched the action, her hand gripping on her wand. Lestrange had hit James causing blood to flow from the shoulder of his wand arm. Clutching the wound, he shot a spell back at Lestrange and struck him in the chest, sending him flying across the yard and falling in an unconscious pile at the foot of the hedge. James fell to his knees, the pain of his wound sapping his power and was unaware of Snape rounding on him, raising his wand. Dropping the cloak, Lily rushed down the stairs.  
"Severus, no!"  
He paused for a moment, his black eyes looking into the emerald eyes of the girl who had once been his best friend.

"Avada-" he started but James, seeing him, yelled "Stupifi!" stunning him and sending him to the ground. Lily stooped towards James who was sitting on the ground still clutching his shoulder with one hand.

"I told you to stay under the cloak," he said through gritted teeth as she moved her wand over his wound, numbing it and stopping the bleeding.

"Well lucky for your sorry ass that I don't do what I'm told," she said, helping him up before Snape and Lestrange regained consciousness. Regulus's unconsciousness fell to the ground as an injured Ted fired an other spell at him. As soon as his black form hit the ground, just as the five death eaters had arrived, five more appeared in the same smoky fashion. One of them gathered the unconscious bodies and dissapperated. The others launched themselves into the battle. James and Lily both returned their fire sending red, blue and indigo spells through the black night. Spells once again fired back and forth, green was by far the most prevalent as the out numbered Hogwarts students and Ted and Mina were thrown wave upon wake of killing curses. Gradually, it seemed as if time its self was slowing down. At first, Lily thought it was her but then she noticed the tell tale signs of great magic. Lily knew that she would meet one of the Greatest wizards tonight - the question only remained would he be the darkest or the wisest?


	4. Crash and burn

**disclamour: - all a own is this discamour everything else is J.K's**

**A/N I'm begging and I don't usually do that PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW – if you hate it tell me , like it tell me , don't give a crap ?. tell me ! pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease. Lol**

**Anyways enjoy. **

When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore

Suddenly, her question was answered as Dumbledore's white form appeared behind the Death Eaters. There was a loud crack and the Death Eaters, faced with opposition on both sides, circled together as if doing a dance, their backs pointing to each other leaving them protected. The others circled around them like birds of prey, trying to pick off the weakest one. Realizing that their cause was lost, the nine Death Eaters disappeared into black smoke.

There was silence for a moment as they all caught their breath resting on the ground, or as Lily and James were against the porch. Dumbledore walked calmly towards them, his composed voice asking when he reached them, "Perhaps, Mr Potter, you would care to explain why my Head Boy and Girl are so far from Hogwarts?" his sapphire eyes twinkled as he looked between Lily and James.

"I trust you can find your way back?" he continued, the twinkle never leaving his eye, "By the way, I enjoy Tongue-Tying Fruit Tingles," he murmured over his shoulder as he moved away to talk to Sirius and his cousin. Lily was used to not understanding all that Dumbledore said, so she simply ignored this odd comment. Grabbing her arm, James stood up and moved over. Pulling her arm from his grasp, she said, "I am perfectly capable of apperating by myself."  
James rolled his eyes as Lily's usual headstrong disposition returned. Her murmured, "Accio cloak," as she disappeared and seconds after, he too disappeared from the garden.

Lily landed softly on the dusty floor of the Shrieking Shack, her irritation at being caught out of school in the middle of the night with James Potter and Sirius Black, surrounded by Death Eaters and by the head master no less. Sighing, she realized that, in fact, she had no one to blame but herself. She had chosen to follow him. Lord knows why. But would she take it back? If she could get her hands on a time turner, would this be one of the moments she would change?

No, she thought as she looked for the entrance to the passage. No, being there tonight fighting for the world that she loved so dearly felt as right as the first time she held a wand. Her train of though was interrupted as James appeared in the middle of the room.

"Where's the door?" Lily asked him, walking forwards. James pulled a concealed door open and jumped down into it. Lily followed him. James could tell by the brisk manner of her walk and her tightly balled fists that something was bubbling away under the surface of her pale complexion. He's seen teachers scold her before but this was something else, she had a fury behind her eyes that he had never seen before and it seemed as though Lily herself didn't know how to handle. As she slipped past him, she could feel his eyes on the back of her head, boring into her. She felt as thought she was a firework that someone had lit the fuse on. She walked quickly, eager to be alone again. James was a few meters behind her, as she slipped into the passage that lead up to the castle. By the time she was near the corridor, her nails had made little half moon imprints in her hand. Sprinting toward the end of the passage, she jumped up into the corridor and continued walking towards the common room, without looking back to where James was.

"Lily!" he called, as he reached the corridor. What the hell had gotten into her? She had been fine twenty minutes ago. He ran up to her and grabbed her arm.  
"Lily, where are you going? We have to go to Dumbledore's office."  
She looked at him quizzically.  
"What, you think he regularly goes on about his favorite sweets after battles with Death Eaters? Come on," he said, pulling her in the opposite direction. She walked a couple of meters in front of him the whole way to Dumbledore's office, James jogging every few steps to keep up with her. When he finally rounded the corner to get to the office, she had already started up the marble steps. He sighed as he followed. She had plonked herself down in the chair opposite his desk where they had both sat on their first days as head prefects. The silence that had filled their walk to the office now filled the office itself. James walked over to the corner of the room and looked down through the window and the first glints of sunlight were peaking over the horizon, casting a yellow glow over the world. James wondered to himself as he looked out of the window, how a world that held such beauty could, too, hold such ugliness like the horrors that he had seen not even an hour ago.

Turning back to the center of the room, his eyes fell on Lily. The splinter of light that had just been creeping over the horizon was now shining through the window casting a stream of light over her, almost making her look like an angel, despite the demonic anger that poured from her green eyes.

"You okay, Lily?" he asked walking towards her.

"Yeah, fine," she said in almost a growl.

"You sure about that?" he asked, playing with the numerous contraptions on Dumbledore's shelves.

"Yeah I'm sur- will you stop fiddling?" she yelled, suddenly standing up and throwing her hand in the air.

" Li-"

"THAT'S NOT THE FIRST TIME YOU'VE SNUCK OUT TO DO THAT HAVE YOU?" she screamed, forgetting any facade of composure that she had had.

"No, not exactly. That's the first time we've caught them attacking someone," James said, shocked by her sudden outburst. He was ruffling his hair like he always did when he was nervous. Lily was struck by the odd thought of how the sensation of her hand running through his unruly hair would feel. Shaking off the ridiculously timed thought, she turned face him.  
"And how long have you known he was one of them?" she growled, fire behind her eyes.

"Who-" James started but he was cut off.

"SEVERUS!" she screamed.

James felt a pang of jealousy. What had she felt for that little creep?

"As far as I know, " James started, his steady voice hiding the mixture of anger and jealousy that had started to simmer inside him, "he has been a part of it for over a year."

Lily swore profusely under her breath.

"Why do you care about that sniveling, little git anyway?" he questioned, moving towards her. There was an anger in his voice that hadn't been there a minute ago.

"Why do you care who I care about?" she shouted back, as she moved so their faces where only inches apart. Intensity cracked between them like electricity.

"Because I care about you," he murmured in a low growl that spoke volumes more than the five words he had just uttered.

As the last word left his mouth, he captured her lips in a kiss, grabbing her and pulling her close. His arms slipped their way around her small waist and hers wrapped around his neck, her fingertips running through his hair.


End file.
